Rolling Girl
by Chi Yuzuki
Summary: Miku has been bullied and abused her entire life. To try to prevent it a bit, she tries to do everything perfectly. One day, she makes a mistake and punishes herself. What happens when a certain boy sees her doing it? Rated M for child abuse, bullying and attempted suicide.
1. Pain

**It's 4:00 AM here and I finally finished this chapter... So, I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm tired... Well, anyways... I saw Rolling Girl without the English subs at first so when I finally became curious about what kind of story the song carries, I saw the PV to this with the English subs and such and I became very interested. So, I hope you like this story~ (Note: The words in Italics are Miku's thoughts/flashbacks.)**

**I do not own Rolling Girl or any of the Vocaloids used in this story. **

* * *

"Bitch! I hope you die!" A girl yelled as a foot raised to Miku's side and knocked her down. Though, Miku didn't do anything to stop her.

She stared up at the sky that she was now seeing.

She felt the pain of being kicked course throughout her body, though she paid no mind to it. She knew she deserved it. Or, so she thought she did.

_…. Another mistake, huh?_ Miku thought. _I'm such an idiot. Why would I do that? Ah, oh well. I can't do anything now… So it's okay, because I'm just gonna keep rolling._

That was the last thought that went through her mind before one kick to the face knocked her unconscious, the impact making blood fall from her nose and covering her face with the crimson.

And so, Miku laid there, unconscious, and left for the dead.

* * *

_Oh… Look…_ Miku thought as she was handed her graded paper._ Another good grade. Yipee.._

Miku looked around boredly and saw everyone chatting with each other. She let out a sigh. Why can't I at least have a friend? Oh well.. I'd rather not have one, cause I know they will get hurt...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Miku," A girl says to the young, teal-haired girl. "Why are you alone?" Miku looked up at the girl from the tree she was sitting under._

_Who is she? Miku thought. She's from one of my classes, but I can't remember her name… Is it Rin?_

_"... I have no friends." Miku softly said._

_"Why not?" Rin asked._

_"... People don't like me." Miku's words were barely audible._

_"... I see…" Rin softly said. "Then… Can I be your friend?"_

_"What…?" Miku's eyes widen. "Really!?" A smile began to grow on the young girl's face._

_Rin smiled, "Yeah! Of course."_

_Miku smiled back, the first smile she has made in a while now. "... That's great…."_

* * *

_"Rin, why the hell are you even talking to that girl?" One of Rin's friend said to her._

_"Because she doesn't have a friend. And she seems really nice so-" Rin was interrupted as the girl slapped her._

_"Rin, I'm sorry, but you can't be friends with her!" The girl said. "I heard if you do, you'll become all emo and never smile again! You'll never be able to be happy, and you'll be liking the living dead! I don't want to see my best friend turn into that!"_

_"... Why would you believe such a silly rumor? How do you know until you at least try hanging out with her?" Rin replied._

_"W-what!?" The girl angrily said. "Everyone is saying it, so why don't you believe it!? Why are you standing up for such a bitch!?"_

_"She's not a bitch!" Rin barked. "She's a lot better than you think she is! You're just believing stupid rumors and not even giving her a chance to explain who she really is!"_

_Apparently, Rin was too loud, and so she caught everyone's attention in the classroom. They looked at her with disgusted looks. Lots of murmurs started around the classroom._

_"Rin, you like the Emo Bitch!?" One person asked._

_"I never knew you were like this! To actually like someone like her…" Another said._

_One went up to her and punched her square in the face. "Rin, what the hell has gotten into you!?"_

_One after another, they all went up to her and started hitting her._

_"Rin, we expected better from you!"_

_"Rin, we can't let you turn into something like her!"_

* * *

_"NO!" Miku screeched as she watched her only friend get beat up before her. One person held her back as they did. "LEAVE HER ALONE! You can beat me up all you want, just not her!"_

_Miku watched in horror as she watched Rin desperately try to shield herself as she laid helplessly on the ground._

_"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Rin's twin brother, Len, came running towards them with a baseball bat. He knocked out everyone that was there expect Rin and Miku._

_He went up to his sister and embraced her into his arms._

_He looked behind him and glared at Miku, who was staring at the twins with guilt in her eyes._

_"Never talk to Rin again." Len stated as he continued to glare her._

_"...What… No, Len, shut up!" Rin said as she tried to pull away._

_Len pulled her back into his arms, tightening his embrace, "No Rin. I'm only saying this because I can't see you get hurt… Miku, please. Never talk or get near Rin again."_

_Miku nodded as she turned around and ran away, with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_I'm sorry…._

* * *

_I don't want what happened to Rin happen again._ Miku thought._ I'm better off alone…_

* * *

"Well," Miku's teacher, Meiko-sensei said. "This was not expected, but here is your grade from your Social Studies test."

Miku's eyes widen at the grade she was looking at. A 68!? No…. No! How is that possible!? No… I can't get a 68… This has to be some kind of mistake… I… I can't be punished tonight!

"...M…. Miss Meiko!" Miku hesitated. Murmurs started to spread throughout the room as the words came out of Miku's mouth. "H-how exactly did I get a 68!? This has to be a mistake…"

"I'm sorry Miss Hatsune, I even checked it twice because I was shocked by the grade myself. It's not a mistake." Meiko-sensei replied.

"I see…." Miku quietly said.

* * *

"You got a 68!?" Miku's mother, Mrs. Hatsune, yelped as she stared at Miku in disbelief. "How the hell did you get a 68!?"

"I-I don't know…" Miku softly replied.

"Miku, do you know how many people already think of you as a mental child!? I try to prove them wrong and you show up with… with THIS!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Miku whimpered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Mrs. Hatsune said before she slapped her child, knocking her down. "I can't keep being called the one who owns a mental child! I can't take it!" She grabbed a belt on the counter and started whipping Miku with it. "Why!? Why must you be like this!?"

"Please f-forgive me!" Miku desperately cried out.

"Shut up!" Her mother yelled.

* * *

The young teal-haired girl now laid in her bed, slowly rocking back and forth. She sobbed into her pillow.

_Why does this happen to me…?_

_… Why am I even complaining? It's not gonna help me in any way…_

_I just have to keep rolling…._

_Until the very end, where I will give my last breath. _

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter~ Please review your opinions on it~ I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Check out my Facebook Page called 'Chi Yuzuki' . I will try to keep y'all updated about when I've updated a story or something, and just have fun with y'all~ **

**See you in the next chapter! Ja nee~**


	2. Mistake

**CHAPTER 2 IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I hope this chapter is good... v.v Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Miku showed up with bruises covering her body, but it's not like anyone cared.

She strolled through the hallways, knowing many eyes were turning towards her along the way. But she gave no one a single glance.

Everyone started whispering to each other as they looked at the young teal-haired girl.

"What a whore!" One girl said to another. "I bet she made those bruises on herself so someone could pity her or give her some affection! Ugh, what a lowlife!"

Miku knew what they said. Of course, it did upset her. It really did. But what it mostly did was make her mad - disgusted. She couldn't believe how much people choose to judge when they don't know even know the person, or their story.

Shut up! You call me low life? What's low is how you can mindlessly choose to judge people as you please!

* * *

Miku walked through the hallways, walking towards the cafeteria.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone. The person fell back and as he did, he grabbed Miku, her falling with him.

They landed in an awkward position, with Miku's hand on either side of his head. One of Miku's leg landed outside of his, while the other rested between his thighs.

She looked down at him, blushing furiously, not knowing what to do.

"S-sorry!" Miku stuttered as she tried to get up, but as she did, her leg raised up and pressed against his crotch.

Most people were looking at the scene and noticed what she did. Whispers started throughout the crowd.

The boy had red slowly creeping towards his face.

"What a slut! Did you see that? She totally did that on purpose!" A girl whispered.

Miku quickly stood up now and bowed apologetically, "I-I'm so s-sorry!" She turned and ran out the door.

One person in the crowd stood there and watched as Miku ran off, before running after her.

* * *

A mistake! A big mistake… Why did I have to be as stupid as that to do that?! Why….

Miku ran towards the back of the school with tears dripping off her cheeks.

She sat down where no one would be able to see her.

She looked around until she spotted a piece of glass. She ran towards it and grabbed it. She pulled up her sleeve and began cutting herself. Thin red marks grew bigger by the second. Soon, blood starting flowing out of her skin.

"Mistake! Fucking mistakes!" Miku curses as she continued to scratch herself.

"Now now," A shadow comes out from behind the corner of the school building. "A beautiful girl shouldn't be cutting such beautiful skin."

"W-What..." Miku looks up with horror in her eyes as she stares up at the person before her. He had dark brown hair along with tan skin. "W-Who are you?!"

"My name," The boy inched towards Miku, before plopping down beside her. "is Rei Ayumu. And you're Miku Hatsune, correct? My, your skin." He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it towards him a bit.

He made Miku lean against him as he wrapped one arm around her, the other still grasping her wrist. He pulled her wrist to his view.

"It's still bleeding," Rei pouted. "I guess I'll just have to make it stop~"

He leant forward and let his tongue on top of the cut. He glided his tongue across it, making the bleeding stop.

"E-EHHHH." Miku blushed as he felt the hot muscle on her skin. "N-No… Stop…"

"Hmm?~ Why?"

"S...STOP IT!" Miku shouted as she turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck.

And as she did, he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry that's pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer. v.v I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review on your thoughts so far and I'll see you in the next chapter~ Ja nee~**

**(Check out my le Facebook Page: Chi Yuzuki) cx**


End file.
